Dinner at a Family Restaurant
by Lady-Kasha
Summary: “I know you are intelligent, Tashigi...I am fraternizing with the Commander of White Beards Second fleet.” Another Smoker Ace Story. Smoker takes Tashigi out for dinner and well... /SL6/


By Lady Kasha

One Piece is not mine. It is the great and powerful Eiichiro Oda.

**Dinner at a Family Restaurant**

"Taisa!" Tashigi called out running over to Smoker's side. Smoker turned to her and grabbed onto her shoulder before the young girl went sailing over the side of the ship.

"Watch your step." He sighed lifting her back up to a standing position. Tashigi's glasses fell off her nose and Smoker tried not to scowl at the girl.

"You wanted me to come with you?" She asked pushing her glasses back into place. Smoker walked ahead of her down the gangway. He had the feeling he was either going to catch her or get stabbed. He really hoped it was the first one.

"What are you waiting for?" Smoker asked looking up to her. Tashigi smiled running down the ramp to meet up with him. Smoker chuckled. He certainly would not mind having a kid like her.

He led her to a small family restaurant. It was a nice quiet place. They would be left alone that night. None of the men would dare come to a place like this. It was too overpriced for their salaries. He sat across from Tashigi his eye on the door Tashigi's on the kitchen. They sat for a while and just talked.

They had not been out like this since they left Louge Town. She felt like she was a princess again. No one else saw this side of Smoker, the one willing to give everything up for something. She smiled a little. She was more than happy to be out eating with her captain again. The man was the role model in her life. That is why she had to ask.

"Sir…this is nice and all, but…I know something has been bothering you." Tashigi tried to look as intimidating as she could. She had to or else Smoker would ignore her. Smoker smiled. Tashigi felt her heart break.

"Could that wait for a while longer?" Smoker said looking back to the door of the restaurant. Tashigi nodded absently covered by the shadows of the dark booth.

The conversation changes back to a lighter subject when they order the food. Smoker ordered more than normal, but Tashigi waved it off to stress. When it came out, he hardly touched any of it though. Tashigi looked up to ask him why, but she saw it. Smoker was smiling one of those rare smiles. The ones she had to work for to get out of the man. Yet, it was gone as quick as it came. He shot Tashigi a sad look and the girl scooted further into her booth.

"Hey, Taisa!" Tashigi recognized that voice she stared at her captain. He could not be serious. "I almost ran into a few of your guys down by the docks. It is really hard to tie up a boat with them all over the place."

"Portgas D. Ace…" Tashigi squeaked standing up in the booth staring at her captain. Ace just stared looking to the girl. Tashigi took a step towards him.

"Hold." Smoker commanded Tashigi just froze Ace looked to the girl and back to Smoker. Ace flopped down next to him his arm around his shoulder.

"Isn't that your pretty ensign?" Ace asked not really eyeing her, but the food in front of him. It really was amazing how this got none of the patrons' attention, but Tashigi was fairly sure Smoker had a role to play in that.

"Portgas…" Smoker's voice was low Ace just rolled his eyes. Leaning over the table to look into the older mans eyes.

"You brought her for a reason, right? Wish you would have told me." Ace mutter the last sentence, but Smoker got the message. Tashigi just blushed at the pirate hanging all over her captain.

"Taisa?" Tashigi asked in a very quiet voice unsure if she should interrupt. Smoker just smiled over to her and pushed Ace out from under him.

"I know you are intelligent, Tashigi." Smoker smiled to her. Tashigi had the feeling as if she was losing. It washed down over her. She was being praised yet she felt like she had lost something. "I am fraternizing with the Commander of White Beards Second fleet."

Both Tashigi and Ace turned to stare at Smoker. Ace grabbed onto the White Hunter's shoulder pushing him back.

"Are you stupid? Admitting that is worse than treason! They are going to kill you." Ace wanted to kill the idiot. They had not even been together that long. They had not even done it that much. Ace thought about it for a second. How long had they been together, not even a few months, but the sex? Ace had lost count there were too many meetings too many nights, together, intertwined. Ace was drawn to Smoker and they just kept meeting over and over.

Ace licked his lips. How had he become so addicted to one man? When had Smoker become more than something to play with? Why was it now? Why did Ace realize that he did not want to live without the big white haired man? God he was in love. Fuck. Damn. Shit. Hell. He was in love with a fucking marine. No not just any marine, but the only fucking one, in the entire history of the marines that would turn himself in, because it went against justice, he was in love with Smoker.

Ace began to calculate how long it would take to kill the girl, knock Smoker out and get out of here. He knew Smoker would not go for that. This girl was basically for all intents and purposes his daughter. Maybe that is why he told her, because only his girl could turn him in.

Tashigi just sat their fidgeting in her chair. She is a bright shade of red and would not meet his eyes.

"Did you really think I did not know what was going on?" Tashigi asked still looking to her plate. Ace stared at her. She knew? There was no way. They had rules. The biggest rule was never ever on Smoker's ship ever.

"I figured you would put some pieces together." Smoker smiled. Tashigi looked up to him only seeming too blushed further.

"The others thought you were just getting some, but I knew it was from someone." Tashigi shifted in her seat. She moved things around. "I thought it was maybe another marine at first because of the rank system, but…when you looked to me. That is when I knew it was with the enemy. I just did not know who."

"You know what you have to do." Smoker said ignoring Ace, ignoring Tashigi, all he saw at was the line. Right and wrong, justice was the line he followed. He needed Tashigi to set him straight.

"Sir! I…I'm…" She was looking to him now, still red. She had a fire burning behind her eyes. She then blushed even more, but in shame. She looked down to the table. "I did not hear anything."

Smoker must have broken some blood vessels. His head shot up to fast when she said those words. His eyes were wide unbelieving. His second was…

"I am here having a nice meal because of my latest achievement. Isn't that right, sir?" Tashigi smiled looking back up to him. Smoker laughed placing his head on his head.

"Right…just having dinner." Smoker confirmed shaking his head at his second. He wanted her to turn him in. It seemed he had turned her. Ace flopped back against the booth.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Ace mumbled then he smiled to himself and laughed. "You are one pretty lady, you know that right?" Ace smiled to her, one of his best. Tashigi was back to her red faced state. Smoker hit Ace on the head. "Hey! I was just saying…" Smoker was looking to him, and Ace turned bright red probably rivaling Tashigi's earlier performance. Smoker smiled leaning forward he gave Ace a very small kiss. Tashigi and Ace had to be having a contest because they were both pretty red and speechless.

"Hurry up and eat. If we are gone to long they will start looking for us." Smoker stated as if none of this had affected him at all. If Ace did not know better he would have believed that none of this had.


End file.
